True Hearts
by Genius-Sage
Summary: After Sora defeated Ansem, Leon and his comrads return to the Hollow Bastion. When an old friend returns as well, all hell breaks loose as the heartles return. Chapter two up!
1. Crash Landing

Yuffie and Squall

Aerith

Summary: Just after Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated Ansem and closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, It was thought that the universe would return to normal. However, the Heartless still exist, and Leon, Yuffie and their comrades must abandon the Hollow Bastion once again. They enter a dangerous world where they are separated and captured by a force that rules over the world. Tensions run deep as Leon and Yuffie try to free the world and be true to their hearts. Action, love, old friends and old enemies await.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the areas or characters in Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of the Final Fantasy characters. Square-Enix and Disney own them all.

BIG WARNING: I am terribly sorry to any FF fan that reads this fic. The FF characters that this story revolves around are all based on their KH incarnations. Because of this, their backgrounds and personalities may be very different than the way they are in their respective FF games. Unfortunately, I have played very little FF, and the only one I've had an opportunity to play to the very end was FFX. Also, for anyone who reviews and has played FFVII or VIII, please describe to me about the characters' special attacks, i.e. Limit Breaks, so I can use them in this fic. Thank you for your help!

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Even though the sun was only beginning to rise, the great plains of the Hollow Bastion always seemed like they were caught in eternal twilight. The eerie light of the sky made the ominous castle atop the rising falls look haunted. The castle was very silent and seemed to be frozen in time. In a castle such as this, it would seem unlikely that not long ago, an epic battle between light and dark was fought in these very halls. Even though the whole castle seemed haunted, Yuffie wasn't very concerned with this.

After Sora had locked the Key Hole in the Hallow Bastion, he, Donald and Goofy had gone off to defeat Ansem once and for all. After they had left, stars began returning to the sky. In addition to this, the Heartless activity in the Hollow Bastion had decreased greatly. Yuffie had no doubt in her mind that Sora, Donald and Goofy had killed Ansem. But that's not what she was thinking about right now. Yuffie was much more interested in falling back asleep.

Now that the castle was safe, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud and Aerith were more or less living inside it and were tirelessly trying to find a way to restore the damaged world they once called home. While the five of them had been in the castle for about a month, they were still discovering hidden rooms and passageways. They had found a hidden wing in the castle where there were fairly comfortable sleeping quarters. Each room was identical and about the size of a small hotel room, with a large and surprisingly soft bed in the corner. Yuffie, however, regretted choosing a room so close to Aerith's.

Yuffie had woken up early in the morning, but she did not want to get out of bed. _Man, _she thought to herself, _I'm going have to continue boring research in the castle's library, trying to find a way to repair their world and to bring back everyone who had once lived there. _While it was a noble cause, she felt they were going nowhere fast. _I hate researching, because it feels like studying._ She wanted to have fun. Like Aerith was at this moment. The reason Yuffie could not get back to sleep was because Aerith and Cloud were in the room next to her's. They started off chatting softly, but soon they sweet conversation turned into what sounded like two people making out. As happy as Yuffie was for Aerith that she and Cloud had found each other, she was slightly envious of Aerith and really disgusted by the sounds they were making.

"Damn it," Yuffie muttered to herself. "Do they have to do that this early in the morning..."

Yuffie began to roll over when she heard a loud crash like a car hitting a solid wall many floors above her. With this, she sat up immediately and waited to hear if there was another crash. Yuffie also noticed Aerith and Cloud had gone silent. She quickly swung her legs over the side of her bed and ran to the wall separating her and Aerith's room.

"What was that?" she heard Aerith ask in a surprised tone.

"I'll check it out," Cloud said, slightly reluctantly. "You stay hear. I'll be right back," he added softly.

Yuffie giggled, then yelled, "Hey! Don't worry about it, you two! I'll find out what that was and you guys can just keep on doing whatever you were doing just now."

Even though there was a wall separating them, Yuffie knew that Aerith's face was had turned beet red. She could only imagine the look on Cloud's face. There was a short awkward silence, but eventually, Aerith stammered, "b-be careful."

Satisfied, Yuffie backed away from the wall, trying not to laugh out loud, and exited her room, closing the thick wooden door behind her. But before she could even begin to walk away from her room, she saw someone standing right in front of her, her face to his left shoulder. She obviously knew who he was, but she tilted her head to get a clear look at his face anyway.

It was Leon. He had clearly heard the loud noise and was going to investigate it. He looked to the side and his eyes met Yuffie's. To her surprise, he looked faintly embarrassed and quickly looked away. "Did you just wake up?" he asked shortly in a monotone voice. With this comment, Yuffie understood his reaction. She was wearing nothing but a loos fitting tank top and a pair of short shorts that she was sleeping in. not only this, but Yuffie realized that her short black hair must have looked very messy. Leon had never seen her looking so un-kept. Rather than being embarrassed, Yuffie found Leon's reaction humours. _So he is human, _she thought to herself.

"Yes I did," replied Yuffie playfully. "Why are you up so early?"

Leon was fully dressed in his black leather jeans and jacket. He was holding his impressive sword, the Gunblade, over his right shoulder, tapping it impatiently.

"I was talking to Cid," He answered coolly. "I'm going to check out what that loud crash was. If you're coming, aren't you going to change?"

"Nah," Yuffie waved her hand dismissively, hoping to embarrass Leon further. "I'm going to go back to sleep after this, so what's the point?"

Instead of being embarrassed, he gave her a dull passive look. "Whatever," he drawled as he walked past her towards the lift stop. Yuffie was really annoyed by this, but she followed him. They walked through a large stone corridor into the Lift Stop that connected the different parts of the expansive castle. This hall was so high, it seemed to have no floor or ceiling. It was full of a complex network of wires connected to elevators that were constantly rising and falling. The elevators resembled gold coloured cages with an opening for people to step inside. Leon walked up to a large glowing crystal at the edge of the platform they were on and placed his left hand on it. Almost immediately, an elevator lift stopped in front of their platform. Leon and Yuffie stepped onto the elevator and it began to rise very smoothly.

Leon put his Gunblade on the floor of lift and leaned against the bars of the cage, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Yuffie watched him. Leon. The man who changed his name.

Nine years ago, when their world was ravaged by the Heartless, Leon had fought against the monsters. He was not able to protect the world and because of this, felt great shame. His real Name was Squall Leonhart, but he changed his name to Leon to part himself from the man who could not save his home. Personally, Yuffie liked the name Squall, better, as it seemed to fit him more, but she was okay with calling him Leon.

Cid had told Yuffie, that when their world was being destroyed, it was Leon that had carried Yuffie to the Gummy Ship that they had escaped in. As long as Yuffie could remember, she and Leon had been together. While Cid was like an uncle to her, and Aeirth was a dear friend, Leon was the most important person to her. Even though their views and personalities were very different, the two of them were very good friends and enjoyed being together.

"Where are we going anyway?" Yuffie asked, suddenly realizing that she wasn't sure where the crash came from.

Leon, without opening his eyes answered, "It sounded like it came from outside the entrance hall."

Yuffie sighed. "I bet it was just a large statue breaking apart or something..."

Leon opened one of his dark blue eyes and looked at her. "That sounded like a large object crashing at high velocity," he droned as if it was horribly obvious. "Honestly..."

"I don't care what is was, Yuffie piped up. "I just want to go back to sleep... of course that'll be hard with Aerith and Cloud in the next room..." Leon smirked at this. Yuffie always liked seeing Leon smile. He almost never did. Leon was almost always serious and very sombre.

The elevator came to a perfectly sound stop. Leon picked up his sword and rested it on his right shoulder. "Let's get this over with then," He said firmly as he, followed by Yuffie, stepped off of the lift and pushed open a pair of wooden doors. The two of them quickly walked through the library and enter the entrance hall. They were standing atop two sets of stairs, one to the left and one to the right. The room was lined with pillars and shelves that had vases resting atop them. Yuffie would have liked this room if she hadn't had to fight hordes of heartless in this very hall. That was how she felt about most of the castle.

Leon walked down the set of stairs to the right and Yuffie followed him, feeling bored with how long their investigation was already taking. As they walked towards the large stone entrance doors on the opposite side of the hall, Leon suddenly stopped putting his arm out in front of Yuffie to stop her as well. Yuffie noticed it too. Both of them knew there was a powerful force just beyond the thick doors.

"W-what is that," Yuffie wondered from behind Leon.

"I'm not sure," muttered Leon suspiciously. "What ever it is, it must have been the cause of that crash." He narrowed his eyes. "Is it a monster?"

Yuffie paused and concentrated. The aura she felt from be hind the door was very complex. It was pink with love, red with anger, blue with despair, grey with determination, and yellow with raw, unrelenting power. "No," she gasped in amazement. "It's human..."

As if on queue, the entrance doors burst open. The light from outside silhouetted a slender figure. From behind the figure, Yuffie and Leon were able to see the remains of a crashed and flaming Gummi Ship. The stranger stepped inside the entrance hall and the doors swung closed with a resounding slam that echoed throughout the empty room. Now they were able to see the features of their strange guest.

It was a tall, beautiful woman, although she was covered in soot and burn marks. She was wearing red leather jeans that looked like they were made from very tough leather and a matching leather jacket that was open. Under her jacket, she was wearing a short white tank top with black suspenders attached to her silver belt. She had a pair of black socks sticking out the top of her heavy duty hiking shoes. Her left shoe seemed to have sole made of thick metal. On her left elbow, there was a metal elbow pad. She also wore thick fingerless gloves. Her long, dark brown hair that went down past her waist framed her beautiful face. She had large, red eyes that were filled with sorrow and anger and looked very unstable.

The woman's eyes darted around the room like a predator trying to find its prey. Then her red, piercing eyes settled on Leon and Yuffie. She took a few, cautious steps forward without taking her eyes of them. She fiercely wiped some soot off her cheek with her sleeve and spit on the ground. Glaring at them, she opened her mouth and slowly asked, in an unstable tone, "Where... is... Cloud...?"

End Chapter 1

Well? How was it? I'd love to get any input from readers!

So, who is this strange guest in the Hollow Bastion (I'm sure you all figured it out by now)? What does she want with Cloud? Our heroes also realize that the Hollow Bastion isn't as safe as they had hoped. Find out more in the next chapter: Meteor Strike!


	2. Final Heaven!

Summary: Just after Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated Ansem and closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, it was thought that the universe would return to normal. However, the Heartless still exist, and Leon, Yuffie and their comrades must abandon the Hollow Bastion once again. They enter a dangerous world where they are separated and captured by a force that rules over the world. Tensions run deep as Leon and Yuffie try to free the world and be true to their hearts. Action, love, old friends and old enemies await.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the areas or characters in Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of the Final Fantasy characters. Square-Enix and Disney own them all.

BIG WARNING: I am terribly sorry to any FF fan that reads this fic. The FF characters that this story revolves around are all based on their KH incarnations. Because of this, their backgrounds and personalities may be very different than the way they are in their respective FF games. Unfortunately, I have played very little FF, and the only one I've had an opportunity to play to the very end was FFX. Also, for anyone who reviews and has played FFVII or VIII, please describe to me about the characters' special attacks, i.e. Limit Breaks, so I can use them in this fic. Thank you for your help!

Hey folks! Second chapter to my fan fic: True Hearts! A vicious battle is about to start, so sit back and enjoy. I'm sorry that it took so long to post, but school's starting so the next chapter will be a while too. Thanks for the review DrAgOuS! Well, here goes chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Final Heaven!

Leon and Yuffie stared at the strange guest with curiosity and caution. The woman stood before them looking as if she expected them to answer her immediately. However, Leon was not about to give information about the whereabouts of his comrade to this stranger.

"What do you want with Cloud?" Leon asked challengingly. He felt there was no reason to pretend he wasn't here.

"I'm not going to ask you again… WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" She yelled angrily and almost manically. Her voice echoed through the hall.

"You're crazy," growled Yuffie from behind Leon. She was slightly shocked by the woman's out burst. "We're not gonna tell you anything!" Yuffie then rudely gestured at the woman with her middle finger.

The woman looked from Yuffie to Leon. She grunted and took a threatening step closer. "I know he's here," she said dreamily. "I can feel him…" Yuffie's eyes widened. Leon wasn't sure if it was due to fear or surprise.

"I'm sorry," Leon grunted. "But you can't just barge in here like that and ask us for such information, without…" Leon narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his Gunblade. "Introducing yourself."

The woman punched her right fist into her open left palm. "I'll give you your damn introduction."

Leon smiled mirthlessly, bringing the sword in front of himself. Leon felt an anxious excitement in his stomach that he only felt when he knew he was about to fight a difficult opponent. He remembered Sora, who he crossed blades with on more than one occasion. He had the same feeling before he fought Sora each time, and each time he had lost.

_I'm not going to loose right now,_ Leon though to himself. "Let's get acquainted."

Yuffie decided to give Leon room to work. She leapt quickly backwards and landed in front of the door, which they had entered by. As soon as Yuffie had left, the strange woman charged at Leon head on. He was very surprised by her speed, and just as she came within range, he drew his sword back and preformed a lightning fast horizontal slash. His attacker jumped over his slash, flipped, twisting her body to face him, and landed behind him. She then launched a punch with her right fist. Leon immediately spun around and crossed his arms in front of his face to block her attack. The force of her punch was so strong, Leon's guard was useless as he was knocked to the ground. With a look of utter surprise, he stared at his attacker.

_I'm going to have to be more careful, _he thought to himself as picked himself up off the ground. The woman was standing with her fists in front like a boxer and scowling at him.

"If that's all you got, you're going to die…"

"Let's go," Leon said shortly and dashed forward, stabbing at her. She spun to the left, and swung her leg around to kick him. Leon however, saw her attack coming and ducked as her foot just barely missed the top of his head. From his duck, he kicked low, trying to trip her. As soon as she had finished her kick, she jumped back and avoided his attack.

_She's so fast! _Leon though to himself as he stood up straight to look at her. _With her un-armed combat style, she can't block my sword, but she's fast enough to dodge it…I'm going to have to fight with an aim to kill if I want to subdue her…_

"Stop day dreaming!" she yelled as she charged him again. She punched at Leon, but he dodged to the side, immediately performing a quick spinning slash. The woman just barely jumped out of the way, but the sword nicked her side, drawing a little blood. She took no notice of her wound and dashed in close and smashed her right elbow into his chest before he could even recover from his last attack. Leon grunted, and jumped back to avoid her follow up spin kick. Leon quickly stepped forward as soon as his feet touched the ground, and brought his sword down in a vertical slash. His opponent was still recovering from her kick, and he knew she couldn't dodge and with her lack of weapon, couldn't possibly parry.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Leon brought his sword down. The woman was still spinning from completing her kick. She was looking back at him, his dark blue eyes meeting her ruby red ones. He saw her eyes widen in surprise and fear. Fear of death and fear of failure played across her eyes wildly. That look was painfully familiar to Leon.

Nine years ago, shortly after he escaped from a ravaged Hollow Bastion, a fifteen-year-old boy looked in a mirror with the same expression on his face. Hating himself for failing to protect his home, and fearing that he was going to die.

Leon continued to bring his sword down, but with his mind distracted, his attack slowed down, very slightly. Still looking into her eyes, he saw her change drastically. They became fiery with pure determination. As fast as lightning, she continued her spin and brought her foot up in a spinning wheel kick - her left foot. The metal plate on her foot intercepted the slash, knocking his blade harmlessly to the side. Leon was surprised by her parry and was left wide open. When her left foot hit the ground, she brought her right foot up and kicked him hard in the chest with terrific force. Leon felt as if a very large and dense hammer had just been smashed into his chest. His vision blurred as all the air was knocked out of his lungs. He felt like he was flying… until he realized that he _was_ flying! Her kick sent him into the air. Before he could gain his bearing on what was going on, he faintly saw the woman jump over him, then she hammered him in the chest with a double fist smash. Leon's world was spinning until his back smashed into the rock hard floor of the hall. He grunted as the pain spiked through his back. _What…? _ Leon thought hysterically. The pain in his chest and his back was obscuring his thoughts. His vision was blurred and he vaguely saw the fuzzy out line of the woman land on the ground, not very far from him.

Leon was struggling to even remember what was going on. _This woman… Why are we fighting…?_ Leon, despite the pain that coursed through his whole body, forced himself to stand up and face his attacker. His breathing was ragged, and his focus was off. The woman clearly realized this and rushed up to Leon. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and effortlessly lifted a dazed Leon above her head. She looked up at him with piercing red eyes, full of fire. With his unfocused eyes, he gazed into her glare. She brought him down slowly, and put her mouth to his ear. _I have to focus…I have to FOCUS…_Leon tried to convince himself, but she had dealt him a very daunting blow. The woman then whispered into his ear, completely void of emotion, "die." Leon felt his eyes widen with fear.

Leon felt her let go of his collar, but as soon as he was free, she punched him hard in the stomach, then in the face, then in the chest. Soon his opponent was punching him continuously, pummelling the front of his upper body wildly. Leon felt the force of a hundred hammers hitting him one after another, never giving him a chance to breath. Leon was rocked violently by each staggering blow. Finally, the woman delivered one last blow, knocking Leon to the ground. Without a pause, the woman jumped high into the air. It took a great deal of effort for Leon to not pass out as he watched the woman rise into the air above him. While in mid air, she held her right fist above her, and a glowing yellow aura, like a small sun in her hand, began to wrap itself around her fist. She then came down toward Leon, diving head first, with her glowing fist poised to strike him. Her face was a mask of determination and fury.

"Final Heaven!" She bellowed with pure rage as she struck her fist down at Leon. He only had a second to instinctively raise his sword in a petty defence. Her fist struck the flat side of his Gunblade. He saw a brilliant flash of light from the contact, and heard a dull boom for a split second. The next second, his whole world went black.

Yuffie shielded her face with her arms as the contact from the woman's attack hit Leon. The stranger's attack caused a devastating explosion that had engulfed Leon completely. The explosion caused a large shock wave that Yuffie was struggling to stand against, and there was a resounding blast that howled throughout the hall. As the explosion dissipated into a cloud of dust and smoke, Yuffie threw down her arms and looked on in horror at a large and jagged crater that had been created in the middle of the room. She saw the attacker flipping gracefully in mid air, thrown clear by the blast, and land at the mouth of the crater, her back facing Yuffie. The woman's dark hair fell gracefully past her shoulders. For an insane moment, to Yuffie, the woman appeared as a beautiful goddess of destruction.

"Squall!" Yuffie screamed, almost on the verge of tears. _He's going to get up!_ Her mind raced hysterically. _He's just getting his wind back!_

The woman looked over her shoulder, at Yuffie. She was struck by how her ruby eyes gleamed sorrowfully, while the rest of her face was set and emotionless. "I must find him," the woman droned. "Your friend got in my way… are you going to as well?"

"Squall…" Yuffie sobbed sadly. Tears now began to sting her eyes. Her sorrowful expression, however, was quickly replaced by rage. "Damn you… CRAZY BITCH!" she yelled insanely. Yuffie called the woman a few other rude things too, and she saw the woman's eyes widen in surprise. Yuffie had always prided herself on her ability to swear vulgarly and fluently when needed. If she had been watching herself now, she would have applauded, but she was full of a flurry of emotions and didn't care at the moment.

The woman's eyes narrowed to slits when Yuffie stopped cussing to take a breath. "You… want to fight me too?" the woman asked in monotone.

"I do," Yuffie answered savagely. "You won't get away with this… you won't!" With this, Yuffie jumped from where she stood at the top of the stairs, flipped, and landed in front of the intruder in a crouched position, one hand touching the ground. Yuffie stood up and glared at the woman, her brown eyes flashing with anger. The woman was not as tall as Leon, but she was still taller than Yuffie.

Light amusement played across the woman's eyes as she looked Yuffie over. "You look like you're ready for a nap," she mused dully. "It's a shame you're going to be buried dressed like that, shrimp."

"You'll look worse when I'm finished," Yuffie hissed through gritted teeth.

The woman gazed dully at Yuffie, but she then leered at her and threw a quick punch. Yuffie easily swayed out of the way. The woman continued to attack her in a similar fashion as her assault on Leon. Yuffie, however, saw her attacks coming. She nimbly and impressively dodged, swayed, and ducked out of the way of every single blow. Her hair was blown wildly by every blow that passed her head. The woman unexpectedly sidestepped and delivered a quick jumping sidekick. Yuffie preformed a backward handspring to evade the attack.

As the dust that had risen from the intensity of the woman's attacks began to settle, the two combatants glared at each other, Yuffie's cold brown gaze clashing with her opponent's blazing red glare. "You've got some skill," the woman observed, raising an eyebrow.

"Idiot. I'm a ninja."

"Hmm."

The woman ran at Yuffie and tried to hit her with a shoulder charge, but Yuffie dodged around the attack and kicked at her opponent's exposed back. The woman stumbled, and then spun around, swinging at Yuffie with the back of her fist. Yuffie swayed out of the way and jumped into the air, kicking the woman in the face. The woman was clearly thrown off by Yuffie's agile movements, but she recovered quickly, and to Yuffie's horror, grabbed her outstretched leg. The woman effortlessly swung Yuffie around and threw her towards a wall. Yuffie's world spun out of control as she hurtled through the air. She felt her back smash against one of the vases that was against the wall. The vase shattered, raining tiny ceramic shards all around her as she fell to the ground. Despite the pain that was burning in her back, she struggled to stand up. _Dammit, _Yuffie thought sourly. _If only I listened to Squall and prepared for the worst… I would have brought my shurikens with me…_ Yuffie looked at her opponent, seeing that she was in perfect range for her to use throwing stars very effectively. Throwing stars were Yuffie's weapons of choice and she always had them when she was going somewhere dangerous, but right now she was totally unarmed. Her hand-to-hand combat was better than average, but her skill in this area was far inferior to this stranger's skill.

"You can't win…" the woman said, her voice low and cold. She stepped towards Yuffie, and then raised her eyebrow, curiously. Yuffie was barely aware of what the woman was doing. She was looking past the crimson clad fighter.

Yuffie saw a man rising slowly out of the crater, holding his sword forward, poised like a gun. _The Gunblade… Squall!_ Yuffie made a ninja seal with her hands and raised them in front of her chest. "_Tranquil_," she muttered as her opponent's eyes widened here eyes.

"Hey," a rough voice said from behind the woman. She turned around and looked at whom Yuffie had been gazing at. "Thanks for the healing spell, Yuffie. But my name is Leon…"

Leon was standing up, his clothes tattered and his shoulder length brown hair incredibly messy. Other than that, Leon looked in perfect condition. The only visible mark on his body was the single thin scar that was in the middle of his face, crossing the bridge of his nose. He was holding his Gunblade with both hands pointing it strait at the intruder, holding it like a gun.

"Squa… Leon!" Yuffie said happily.

"My god…you're alive…" the woman said as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Heh," Leon laughed shortly and humourlessly. "I used a Protect spell before you hit me. Although I was sure I was still going to die for a second…"

"Idiot!" Yuffie screamed, almost hysterically. "Don't talk about dying like that so lightly!"

Leon took his gaze off Yuffie and glared at the woman, still pointing the Gunblade at her. His blue eyes narrowed to slits as if he were aiming. He smiled mirthlessly and muttered, "Bang."

Leon pulled the trigger of his Gunblade, and a glowing beam of light quickly lanced out from the blade of his sword and struck the woman in the shoulder. The blast caused a brilliant flash of light and fire as the woman wailed in surprise and pain and dropped to the floor, clutching her shoulder.

"No… I can't loose…" she said through gritted teeth as she struggled to her feet. At that moment, Yuffie heard the creaking of a door opening. Her head darted to the side to look at the door that she and Leon entered. The door was open and a very distraught Cid had entered the room.

"What the hell is going on…" he began, but his gaze stopped on the woman. His eyes widened. "What…?"

Yuffie looked back at the woman, who had a similar look on her face. "The hell…? You know her!" Yuffie asked Cid.

Before Cid could even respond, Cloud and Aerith entered the hall together. The woman's gaze was set on Cloud, who had a look of utter astonishment that Yuffie had never seen on his face before. "Cloud…" The woman said, breathlessly.

Cloud responded in the exact same tone as the woman, their eyes locked on each other. "Tifa…"

End Chapter 2

I'm sure you all saw that coming! Tifa's in the house, but things get ugly for Cloud. Unfortunately, there are even larger problems when our heroes realize that the Hollow Bastion isn't exactly safe. Romance and action in the next chapter: Promise


End file.
